<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You All Mean The World To Me by Im_in_danger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131390">You All Mean The World To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_in_danger/pseuds/Im_in_danger'>Im_in_danger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lost Boys (Five and Klaus whump) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/No Comfort, Gen, Number Five | The Boy Whump, five just wants his family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_in_danger/pseuds/Im_in_danger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five felt as if his family had carved his chest open and ripped his heart out. "You all mean the world to me. I’m sorry I never told you that," he sobbed, wrapping his arms around himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lost Boys (Five and Klaus whump) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You All Mean The World To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't know why we are even arguing about this!" Diego shouted, turning away from the stove where he was cooking dinner for the family. </p>
<p>Five remained silent. He stood there with clenched fists staring at the floor as he fought back tears. He was not ready to lose his family yet. He couldn't lose his second chance.</p>
<p>"Last time I checked, you hated all of us," Luther snapped, sitting at the table. </p>
<p>Five's head snapped up to stare at his family. They all agreed with him. </p>
<p>How could they think he hates them. How could he have fucked up that bad? What did he do so wrong? Everything he has done his entire life was for them. </p>
<p>"Wha- Fivey, are you crying?" Klaus asked. </p>
<p>Five raised a shaking hand to his cheek. He hadn't even noticed. He stared down at his wet hand. The dam broke. He let out a pitiful sob as his knees buckled. Klaus ran forward to catch him and lower Five to the floor and held him. </p>
<p>"What the fuck?" He heard Diego whisper to his siblings. </p>
<p>Five felt as if his family had carved his chest open and ripped his heart out. "You all mean the world to me. I’m sorry I never told you that," he sobbed, wrapping his arms around himself. </p>
<p>He blinked out of the kitchen and into his bedroom and making sure to slam the door and lock it behind him. He wanted them to know he was still in the house. He watched his family die three different times. He let himself get hurt to protect them. He killed to get them home. He has done more than they have ever done for him. He would have given his life just to know that they would all be okay. </p>
<p>He moved to his bed and curled up under the blanket and cried himself to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!</p>
<p>Find me @daddies-disappointment on tumblr. Send me requests or recommend Ideas or even come and talk to me. I would love to hear from you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>